A Childhood Friend
by Night Valdez
Summary: Ozai was never around. Ursa loved her children but she was busy too. What they needed was someone to watch their kids. It was handy that Ozai thought this teenager was a spy too. And what better way to spy on someone than in the comfort of your own home?
1. Chapter 1

**Look, I'm writing yet another story! Not sure if I'll continue this one, only if y'all like it. So read and review for more! Also, if someone has a cool title name?**

* * *

Zuko was practicing his fire bending forms. Azula was showing off hers. Their teacher was applauding Azula, calling her a prodigy.

Zuko fumed silently. He was two years older, fourth in line for the throne. He had been learning fire bending longer. Then why was Azula better than him? It drove him insane, how everyone liked his little sister more. It wasn't fair.

He yelled as he threw a flame at his target. The bang threw Azula off her routine. Her foot slipped. She crashed to the ground. The teacher turned to face Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, how da-" he began.

"Let me handle this!" Azula said holding her hand up to silence the older man. The seven year old picked herself up off the ground, dusting of jacket as she did so. Flames formed around her hands, her latest trick. She began to run at her brother, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Children" a voice at the door stopped Azula's little display. Their mother stood straight, two guards behind her.

"Please come to the dining area" she said softly "Your father has something to tell you"

Azula's fire fizzled out of existence and Zuko dropped his defensive stance. They followed their mother.

In the dining room, their father sat at the head of the table. Two guards stood behind him, a man and a woman. In each corner of the room, another guard was situated. A young girl stood at the door in casual fire nation clothes. She looked about fourteen. She had brown hair in soft waves that was half pinned up. She was looking down at the ground, face expressionless.

"Children" Ozai said, standing up "I'd like you to meet Aimah" He gestured to the girl by the door. "She will be your minder"

Both Zuko and Azula's mouths opened in protest but only the latter spoke.

"But father, we're too old for babysitters!"

"Aimah is not a babysitter, Azula!" Ozai replied "She is to watch you, as a bodyguard, a protector and a big sister, if you will"

Neither child believed this but you didn't question Ozai. So they looked at Aimah. The girl was looking vaguely amused.

"Now leave as I have important matters to discuss"

* * *

"That's enough for today, I believe" Azula and Zuko bowed to their teacher before heading out the door. Waiting for them were Aimah and their mother. The pair were talking. Zuko decided to break the 'minder' down.

Her smile didn't quite turn up at the corners.  
She blinked rapidly when using mannerly words a.k.a. thank you, please  
She talked a lot with her hands.  
Her sleeves were rolled up, not very common in the Fire Nation.  
Her body was very tense looking but her face was relaxed.  
Her fists clenched when she laughed.

"So right across the hall from Zuko, got it" Aimah nodded with a smile.

Ursa turned to her son "Zuko, show Aimah to her room"

He nodded as his mother took Azula in the opposite direction.

Aimah threw a red bag over her shoulder. "Well, thaisce, where do we go?"

Zuko nodded and led the way.

* * *

"Well, this is really nice" Aimah said, dropping her bag just inside the door, a genuine look of amazement on her face. Then she turned.

"So, once I unpack, you'll show me your room, kay?" She turned, opening her bag.

Zuko was a bit taken back by this comment. "There are servants to unpack your stuff"

She laughed as she opened a drawer "Thaisce, they don't need to take care of me. It'd be weird. Now turn around"

Zuko assumed this was her underwear drawer and did as told. A few moments later-

"Hold this" she said, handing him a box. It wasn't heavy. Aimah opened it and started poking around until she found what she needed. She lifted several pictures out of the box and arranged them on her dresser before taking the box from Zuko.

He went to look at the pictures.

"Who are they?" he said, pointing at a picture of five laughing girls.

"That's my friends, Ro, Zee, Mis and Kit. Well Ro's actually my half sister" Aimah said after glancing at the image. Plonking a vase on the windowsill, she dusted of her hands on her trousers. "Well, show me your room!" she chirped.

Zuko contemplated how young the newest addition to the staff was. She had a childish gleam in her eyes and a constant playful look about her. He wondered why his father employed her, not someone older, more experienced.

"How old are you?" Azula asked, arriving at the door.

"Fourteen" Aimah replied, not missing a beat.

"Can you fire bend?"

Aimah replied with a shrug and a noise that sounded a bit like 'I don't know'

"How can you not know!" Zuko yelled.

"Never tried" she said, pulling her hair down, shaking it out and putting it all up in one high ponytail

"Then how can you be our _protector?" _Azula said sarcastically.

"Easy" Aimah said, before flinging to daggers over her shoulder. Both narrowly missed Zuko and Azula, burying themselves in the wall behind them. Aimah turned around. "Now will you show me your rooms?" she begged childishly.

* * *

**So if you guys want more, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Aimah had moved in and she had settled in nicely. But now her schedule was to be upset.

"Azula, your mother has signed you up to attend the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Young Ladies"

Aimah, who stood at the door like usual, looked impassive but behind her back she was signing 'WTF!'.

Zuko was doing a fist pump under the table. At last he wasn't the only one who had to go to school.

Azula looked shocked but quickly regained her composure.

It was breakfast time in the royal household, an event that occurred directly after sunrise. And the academy opened its doors at 9.

"Aimah, take Azula and Zuko and get them ready for school" Ozai said, waving them away with his hand.

As soon as they were outside the door, Aimah placed her hand on Azula's back.

"Don't worry about it, caitín" she said with a smile "Your gonna be fine"

"Hey!" Zuko cried "Why don't I get encouragement!?"

Aimah mimed whacking him on the back of the head.

* * *

"Come on, caitín, it's only a belt!" Aimah said, somewhat annoyed at her young charge.

The maids had given up on trying to get the young princess to wear the belt that was part of her school uniform and had decided to instead huddle terrified by the wall.

"But I don't like belts" Azula replied.

Aimah's graceful reaction was to push Azula onto the bed, get her knee on her back to keep her down and tie the belt.

"There" she said, letting Azula get up. "Now go get your hair done or I'll do it!"

Azula scampered to the maids, knowing Aimah with a hairbrush was a dangerous and painful experience if she was in a bad mood. Which she seemed to be in now.

As soon as the princess had her hair done, she stood arms folded by the front door. Several guards stood around her. She saw her brother come down the corridor along with her 'big sister'.

"Want a piggyback to the pallen-key, caitín?" Aimah asked upon her arrival, playfully as if she knew her offer was to be rejected. Which it was.

"I don't wanna go to school. I don't need it" Azula sulked. Aimah couldn't help but laugh at the sulk on her face.

"Caitín, Zuko goes to school and if you don't, you'll look weak!" Azula perked, suddenly alert shaking her head.

"Zuzu's not better than me!"

"Well he will be if you don't go to school" Aimah chastised. She loved pretending to be angry.

* * *

"Azula, wait at the door, I'll be with you in a moment" Aimah announced, sending the half the guards with the princess. The other two stood stoic behind Zuko, looking the other way.

Aimah dropped to one knee. "Zuko. I won't always be around to protect you and Azula so I need you to grow up smart and strong. I also need you to have morals. Do you know what those are?" The prince shook his head.

"Well, I wouldn't go a hit that boy over there just because I'm bigger" she explained, pointing to a small boy at the window. "It's not honorable. Azula doesn't understand that now so you need to make sure she does when she's big, do you understand me?" The prince nodded, not knowing why she was telling him this now, but for some reason it seemed to make sense. Aimah smiled, stood up and ruffled his hair.

"Good, now get to class." she said before running over to Azula's pallen-key.

"Ready for your grand entrance?" Aimah asked Azula. The princess nodded firmly.

Two servants pushed the grand doors open and a maid ran in rolling out a red carpet. Two guards stood in front of the pallen-keys door-curtain-thingy and Aimah stood between them.

"Please stand for Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation!" she announced, her voice projecting to the people at the back clearly.

The bearers left the pallen-key down and two maids opened the door-curtain-thingy to reveal Azula. Aimah, following the strict instructions given to her, stepped aside and bowed, as did the guards, the maids and the pallen-key bearers. As soon as Azula waved her hand, all the servants left but Aimah, who stood stoic and unwavering.

"P-p-princess Azula, welcome" the teacher stammered. She was a sour looking woman, her hair bun seemed to pull back her face. She dipped in a low bow. "You can take a seat right over here, next to Ty Lee." A pink plaited girl with wide eyes looked up at the princess smiling.

The teacher turned to Aimah. the smile dissolving. "You may leave" she said firmly. Aimah nodded but didn't move in inch.

"I said you may leave" she repeated. Again, Aimah nodded but stayed still.

The teacher looked frustrated and raised her voice, calling for the school guards. Seven bulky heavily armed men arrived.

"I have orders from fire Lord Azulon himself to remain on the premises, ma'am" she spoke, enunciating every word like a soldier. The guards shoulders drooped as they returned to their posts.

The teacher glared at Aimah before asking the class to stand and announce their oath to the fire nation.

"My life I give to my country. With my hands I fight for Fire Lord Azulon and our forefathers before him. With my mind I seek ways to better my country. And with my feet may our March of Civilization continue." they said in unison.

Aimah stood at the back of the classroom. It could be a long day.

* * *

**These are really going to be oneshots for a while but eventually, a storyline will develop. Thanks for the read, follow to find more and comment if you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A short one, just to get back in the swing of things. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yesterday, there had been a public execution.

Executions were rare in all the nations, punishments for crimes such as treason. The choice was simple; banishment to the forgotten valley or death. Most chose banishment, but there was the rare occasions that death was the option they chose. Yesterday had been the first time in Zuko's life where banishment wasn't the answer.

It had been a public affair. The criminal, Shan Yu of the Fire Nation, had been given his last meal, stale bread and water, in front of the crowd. He had then been lashed with a whip of fire, done by Fire Lord Ozai, before being tied to a stake a burned alive.

As prince, Zuko had a front row seat. He was positioned right in front of Shan Yu, Azula on his left, his cousin Lu Ten on his left. He ground his teeth, not wanting to comment on the unfairness of it all. Azula didn't understand. She watched with disinterest, old enough to understand but too young to care. Lu Ten was grimacing. He stood proud and tall, hair combed neatly, clean shaven. He wore is uniform, his status of General obvious. His hands were clenched in fists. He later told Zuko that he and Shan Yu fought in the war together.

It was night now, but the image of the burning man was still fresh in Zuko's mind. Shan Yu's screams still ringing in his ears, the face of terror embedded in Zuko's memory.

He eventually fell asleep but his dreams offered no shelter. He woke with a start, sweat drenching his forehead.

He was scared.

He couldn't go to his mother. She shared her room with his father and if he knew of Zuko's cowardice, he would be punished. He couldn't talk to Azula, she was too young. He couldn't go to Uncle Iroh, he was out with a friend for the night. Lu Ten would laugh. That left him only one option.

Watching for guards, Zuko tiptoed across the hall and gently pushed the door on the opposite side open. Shutting it as quietly as he could behind him, he crept over to the bed. He reached to touch the bulge in the clothes. He stopped. He sat on the floor.

It wasn't worth waking her for. It was just a nightmare.

But he could sit on the floor, take comfort in the fact that she was there, listen to the even breaths.

"Kid?" the groggy voice from the bed said. Zuko turned to face her. Aimah's hair was falling over one shoulder in a scruffy plait. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt.

She lifted the blanket. Zuko climbed on the bed and lay back. She pulled him into a hug.

"What happened?" she asked "Nightmare?"

He nodded. She pulled him closer.

"Get some sleep" she said "I'll keep the nightmares away"

Just then, all snuggled up to Aimah, Zuko realized that being around Aimah felt the same as being around Uncle Iroh or Lu Ten.

It felt loving.

It felt safe.

* * *

**Don't forget to review with your thoughts.**


End file.
